Yes, My Ciel
by nyxkere666
Summary: A drunken night leads to many consequences. ::Warning:: Yaoi, Fluff, and Mushy Stuff! XD


** Ciel Phantomhive sighed, staring out the window.**

** "...And Miss Nina says we'll just look so cute in white! I'm not much on the color, but the dress she picked out is adorable! What do you think, Ciel? Ciel? Ciel~! Are you even listening to me!?"**

** Lady Elizabeth slapped his arm angrily. Ciel blinked, turning his head towards her. "Huh?"**

** Elizabeth pouted, clearly upset. "You weren't even listening to me!"**

** "I have other things on my mind right now, Elizabeth," Ciel said, turning his face back to the window. "I'm sorry."**

** "Ciel~! Our wedding is tomorrow! You need to focus on that, silly."**

** Ciel sighed, nodding. He turned his head and smiled. "I know, sweetheart. I've just got a lot on my mind. You understand, don't you?" He cringed at the word sweetheart, but smiled a bit brighter.**

** Elizabeth beamed at him. "Aww, I'm so sorry! I just don't want you to forget about our wedding, that's all!"**

** "How could I forget?" Ciel mumbled, quickly rolling his eyes.**

** "What's that?"**

** "Um...how could I forget my own wedding? After all, I am marrying the most beautiful woman in the world." He smiled again.**

** Elizabeth giggled and blushed, looking away. She playfully batted his arm. "Oh, hush it, you!" **

** Ciel turned away again, dropping the fake smile. "Sebastian, more wine."**

** Sebastian Michaelis entered the dining room carrying a bottle of red wine. He uncorked the bottle and proceeded to pour it into his master's empty glass. "This is your fourth glass, my lord. Aren't you overdoing it?"**

** "I can handle it," Ciel protested, grabbing his glass. He drained it in one gulp, wincing at the burning sensation. "I'm not a child anymore, Sebastian."**

** Sebastian bowed kindly and left the room again.**

** "Oh, dear, look at the time!" Elizabeth gasped, checking her pocket watch. "Ciel, darling, I really need to be off. I have to wake up early to look my best for you!"**

** Ciel nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Elizabeth."**

** Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You better! If you miss our wedding, I'll never forgive you! And stop calling me Elizabeth!"**

** Ciel smiled softly. "Goodnight...Lizzy."**

** Lizzy giggled and grabbed her coat, heading out of the dining room. Ciel heard the front door close, and he sighed, slouching in his chair.**

** "Finally," he mumbled. "Sebastian, bring me the bottle, please."**

** Sebastian entered the room again. He lay the bottle onto the table. "Master, you shouldn't drink so much."**

** "Oh, shut up," Ciel growled, grabbing the bottle. He turned it straight up and swallowed the whole thing. "I'm an adult, I can do as I please." He sighed, wiping his mouth off. **

** "As you wish, young master," Sebastian said respectfully. He took the bottle and turned, heading for the door.**

** "More," Ciel demanded.**

** "Master?" Sebastian looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised.**

** "I want more," Ciel said, glaring at his butler. "Bring me more wine, Sebastian."**

** "Young master, I do not agree with your - "**

** "That wasn't a question!" Ciel barked. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. He sighed and left the room.**

** Three hours later, Ciel finally pushed back his chair. He groaned, slowly standing. He wobbled and grabbed onto the table, steadying himself. His blue eye was glazed over, and his hair was a bit messy.**

** "Sebastian," he drawled out, straightening up. "Come here."**

** Sebastian entered the room. "Young master, that is enough. No more for you." He grabbed the five empty bottles and carried them back into the kitchen.**

** "Sebastian, wait," Ciel drawled, taking a few steps towards the kitchen. He stumbled and fell, hitting the floor hard. "Ow." **

** Sebastian stepped in and looked down at his master. He sighed and shook his head. **

** Ciel looked up at his butler, his eye trying to focus. "What's wrong with me?"**

** "You're intoxicated, master," Sebastian answered. He bent down, grabbing the boy around the waist. He lifted him into his arms and began to carry him to his bedroom.**

** "I'm drunk?" Ciel mumbled, his head falling onto Sebastian's shoulder. "Never been drunk before."**

** "And how does it feel, master?"**

** "Not bad," Ciel answered, closing his eye. "Fuzzy. Can't see straight."**

** Sebastian nodded and entered the boy's bedroom.**

** Ciel snuggled his face against Sebastian's neck, sniffing the man's hair softly. "Smell good."**

** Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Master, please refrain from sniffing my hair."**

** "No," Ciel drawled. He giggled and sniffed the man's hair again. "I like it. Smells nice." He ran his fingers through the man's hair, feeling it.**

** "Master..."**

** "Soft," Ciel mumbled. "Like...silk."**

** Sebastian sighed and slowly lowered the boy onto the bed. He turned and walked toward the closet. **

** Ciel reached behind his head, fumbling with the knot of his eyepatch. Sebastian lay out the boy's night shirt. He batted the boy's hands away and undid the knot himself.**

** "Time for bed, young master," he said, laying the eyepatch onto the nightstand.**

** Ciel felt something in his stomach tighten from those words. "...Bed...?" He frowned, trying to figure out what this tightening feeling was.**

** "Yes, bed, master. You need your rest. You'll regret drinking so much in the morning."**

** "No regrets," Ciel slurred, giggling. "No worries." **

** "You say that now," Sebastian mumbled, unbuttoning the boy's shirt. Ciel felt his stomach tighten again. **

** "Something wrong with my belly," he slurred, frowning. "What?"**

** "Nausia, perhaps," Sebastian replied, pulling off the boy's shirt. He folded it and lay it neatly onto the bed. He then began to unbutton the boy's trousers. The tightening in Ciel's stomach surged lower.**

** "What's...happening?"**

** "I am undressing you, master."**

** Ciel gulped, feeling his groin clench. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and looked at Sebastian. "Feels odd."**

** "What does?"**

** "Between my legs," Ciel answered. He blushed. "Why?"**

** Sebastian blinked, his fingers on the last button. "Oh."**

** "Oh?"**

** Sebastian undid the last button and pulled off the boy's trousers. "Nothing to worry about, master. The alcohol is just making you feel a bit...ah...hot and bothered."**

** "You mean...horny?"**

** "Yes," Sebastian answered quickly. He averted his eyes and he pulled off the boy's underpants. Ciel gulped and looked down. His cock was hard, bending back onto his stomach.**

** "Never been horny before," he mumbled, frowning.**

** "It's just the alcohol, master," Sebastian said. He pulled the nightshirt over the boy's shoulders and began to button it. **

** "Didn't feel this when I was with Lizzy," Ciel said.**

** "You've had a bit more to drink since then, master."**

** Ciel frowned and watched as Sebastian did up the buttons on his nightshirt. The man's hands were rather large, and his fingers were long and gracefull...**

** Ciel grabbed the man's hands and pressed them to his face. **

** Sebastian blinked. "Master?"**

** "Soft," Ciel whispered, rubbing his cheek against the man's palm. "Skin is soft." **

** "It is supposed to be soft, master," Sebastian said slowly. Ciel nodded and pushed the man's hands down, placing them onto his thighs.**

** Sebastian froze, watching the boy closely. "Master, I think you should - "**

** "Nng," Ciel moaned, rubbing the man's hands over his thighs. "So...soft..." He closed his eyes, slowly pulling the man's hands higher.**

** "Young master, stop."**

** "Feels good," Ciel breathed. He wrapped the man's right hand around his aching member. "Ah!" Ciel fell back onto the bed, spreading his thighs. The nightshirt rose up.**

** Sebastian turned his face away. "Young master, please stop." The man ripped his hands out of the boy's grasp.**

** "No!" Ciel growled, grabbing the man's right hand again. He glared at Sebastian. **

** Sebastian narrowed his eyes, but allowed it. Ciel sighed and wrapped the man's hand around his member again. He grabbed the wrist and began to move it up and down. "Nnnnng..."**

** Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "Master, this is inappropriate."**

** "Don't care," Ciel panted, closing his eyes. "Feels good. So good."**

** "You can easily do this yourself, master."**

** "No," Ciel disagreed. "Want you to do it."**

** Sebastian sighed and batted the boy's hand away. He gripped him tighter and began to pump his hand quickly.**

** "A-ah!" Ciel moaned loudly, his hips thrusting up. "A...ah..."**

** "Honestly, young master," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "Must I do everything for you?"**

** Ciel opened his eyes and suddenly reached out. He grabbed the man's neck and pulled him down. He kissed the man sloppily, his tongue darting in to taste the man's warmth.**

** Sebastian pulled away. "Master, that is completely - "**

** Ciel growled and yanked the man's hair, pulling him back. He moaned and kissed him again, rolling his tongue against his.**

** Sebastian froze. He sat still for a moment, then began to kiss the boy back hungrily.**

** Ciel moaned his approval. His hands shook as they tried to pull off the man's shirt.**

** Sebastian sighed and pulled away, quickly disgarding his tailcoat and shirt. Ciel's eyes widdened as he took in his butler's smooth, fit chest. He licked his lips.**

** Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Oh, my. Could it be that the young master finds me attractive?"**

** Ciel blushed and pulled the man down on top of him, his mouth latching onto the man's neck. He sucked hard, leaving a mark.**

** Sebastian moaned softly. His hand gripped the boy tighter, pumping a bit more slowly than before. His other hand reached down. He ripped the boy's nightshirt, peeling it off of his body.**

** Ciel growled and bit down hard on the man's neck.**

** Sebastian moaned loudly. "M-master?"**

** "That was my favorite nightshirt," Ciel growled, licking away the pain. **

** "You don't seem to care much," Sebastian said, smirking. Ciel huffed and began to attack the man's neck again.**

** Sebastian leaned down further and pressed his lips against the boy's ear. "How far are you willing to go, young master?"**

** Ciel's eyes widdened, and he moaned. "S-Sebastian...your voice..."**

** Sebastian pulled away. He raised an eyebrow. "My voice?" Ciel blushed, looking away. "Do you find my voice inticing, young master?"**

** Ciel turned his face away quickly. Sebastian chuckled. "My, my. I wonder...This isn't all because of the alcohol is it, master?"**

** "...No," Ciel admitted. **

** Sebastian smirked and leaned back down. He licked along the boy's neck slowly, coming to his ear. "You haven't felt this way before, master?"**

** Ciel gulped. "...I lied."**

** Sebastian chuckled again. "You've felt this way before? Horny, as you called it?"**

** "Yes," Ciel mumbled, blushing crimson. **

** Sebastian nibbled on the boy's ear. "And did you ever take care of yourself?"**

** Ciel gulped, panting. "Yes."**

** "Hmm...what did you think of when you took care of yourself, master?" Sebastian began licking down the boy's chest slowly. **

** Ciel moaned and licked his lips. "N-nothing," he lied.**

** Sebastian growled and latched onto a pert nipple, biting it harshly.**

** Ciel yelped and arched his back.**

** "Tell me the truth, master," Sebastian demanded. **

** "You!" Ciel said quickly. "I thought of you!"**

** Sebastian's eyes glowed a dark purple. He hummed and licked down the boy's stomach. "You thought of me? May I ask what you were thinking of exactly?"**

** Ciel blushed. "None of your business!"**

** "You wouldn't want me to stop, would you?" Sebastian asked, glaring up at the boy. He closed his eyes and slowly licked the tip of the boy's cock.**

** Ciel yelped and moaned loudly. "A-Ah! Sebastian!"**

** "Tell me, or I'll stop," Sebastian said firmly, licking along the underside of the boy.**

** Ciel panted and arched his back. "You were...wearing nothing." He blushed scarlet.**

** Sebastian chuckled and looked up. "Is that all?"**

** "You were on...on top of me and your...your penis was i-in...inside..." Ciel gulped and turned his face away.**

** Sebastian licked his lips. "Such erotic thoughts...I think I shall reward you for your honesty, master." At this, Sebastian took the boy deep into his mouth.**

** Ciel cried out, his hips thrusting against the man's mouth. "S-Sebastian!" He moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.**

** Sebastian let a trail of saliva roll onto his fingers. He pushed slowly behind the boy's balls, his fingers pressing against the boy's entrance. He pushed his fingers inside quickly.**

** Ciel groaned in pain, wiggling. "H-hurts."**

** Sebastian pushed the boy's knees up to his chest, pulling his mouth off. He scooted lower and pressed his face between the boy's thighs, his tongue flicking against the boy's entrance.**

** Ciel gasped and felt his balls tighten. "O-oh, Gods!" He moaned and bit his lip hard, pressing down against the man's tongue and fingers.**

** Sebastian pushed his tongue inside with his fingers, curving it to rub against the nub inside.**

** Ciel's hips lifted off the bed, and he screamed. He came hard, his cum landing onto his stomach and chest.**

** Sebastian withdrew his tongue. He crawled closer and began to lick the cum off the boy's body, growling as he did so. "You taste wonderful, master."**

** "...Ah..." Ciel panted. "So...good...more."**

** Sebastian withdrew his fingers slowly and unbuttoned his trousers. He sat down on the bed and untied his shoes, kicking them off. He stood and let his pants fall to his ankles. He kicked out of them as well.**

** Suddenly, he felt two hands grab onto his behind. He raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look down at the boy. Ciel gulped and leaned in closer, running his tongue along the man's entrance. Sebastian moaned softly.**

** "You're quite the study, master," he panted. "I can't believe you're willing to put your tongue there."**

** Ciel pulled away. "You did," he said simply. He pressed his mouth closer, sucking on the man's twitching hole.**

** Sebastian gulped and clenched his fists. **

** A slap sounded in the room.**

** Sebastian yelped and pulled away quickly, his hands going to his backside.**

** Ciel smirked. "That's for trying to deny me wine," he said cheekily.**

** Sebastian turned around and glared down at the boy. "I can handle being chained up, but spanking...spanking is something I do not enjoy."**

** Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you like being chained up? Kind of kinky, Sebastian."**

** Sebastian smirked down at the boy. "Yes, well...we all have our kinks, don't we, master? I'd like to point out that you find my voice rather...alluring."**

** Ciel blushed and narrowed his eyes. "Shut up!" He looked down. His eyes widdened.**

** "A bit too big for you to handle, Ciel~?" Sebastian chuckled.**

** Ciel felt a shiver run through his body at the use of his name. "It's...huge." **

** "Are you sure you want to go through with thi - ahh!" **

** Ciel rammed his mouth down onto the man's cock. He gagged, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He took a few deep breaths through his nose and began to suck the man quickly, letting his tongue rub against the underside.**

** "D-don't choke yourself," Sebastian panted, closing his eyes. "I wouldn't want you to die like this."**

** Ciel growled and bit down harshly.**

** Sebastian moaned and thrust his hips. "Ahh, yes."**

** Ciel blinked. He bit down again, a little harder. Sebastian panted and grabbed onto the boy's head to steady himself. "C-Ciel, any more of that and I'll..."**

** Ciel narrowed his eyes and hummed, swallowing the man completely again. He controlled his gag reflex this time, opening his throat more to accomodate the large cock. His finger roamed behind the man's balls and suddenly thrust inside.**

** Sebastian cried out loudly and came deep into the boy's throat.**

** Ciel's eyes widdened and he pulled away, coughing. He shivered and swallowed the cum in his mouth, panting. He pulled a face but leaned back down to lick up the rest. **

** Sebastian fell to the bed, panting heavily. Ciel crawled up next to him, licking his lips. He pulled another face.**

** "Not to your liking, master?" Sebastian asked, looking at the boy.**

** "Bitter," Ciel replied. "Not bad, just...bitter."**

** Sebastian chuckled. "You do like your sweets." **

** Ciel groaned and closed his eyes. He sighed and opened them slowly, focusing on the ceiling. He blinked. Everything was clear again...Which meant...**

** "I'm not drunk," Ciel said softly. **

** "It's worn off by now, master," Sebastian said. He sighed and sat up, reaching for his clothing. Ciel grabbed his wrist. Sebastian looked down at him. "Master?"**

** "We're not finished," Ciel said firmly, his right eye glowing softly. "I do not like leaving things unfinished."**

** "Master, we've gone far enough. Too far, in fact. I should have never - "**

** "No regrets," Ciel said. "No worries. Sebastian, please...No. This is an order. Finish what you started."**

** Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Ah, but master, if you recall...you were the one that started it."**

** Ciel narrowed his eyes. "I don't care, damn it! Just...just...finish this!"**

** Sebastian smirked, crawling on top of the boy. Ciel tensed. "Finish what, master?"**

** "Finish...this. How this is supposed to go."**

** "And how is this supposed to go, master?"**

** Ciel glared up at Sebastian. "With you inside of me. Honestly, are you dense?"**

** Sebastian chuckled and spread the boy's thighs. Ciel tensed again, turning his face away.**

** "It seems you are a bit nervous now that you can think clearly, master."**

** "Stop with the formalities," Ciel snapped. **

** "You want me to say your name again, master?"**

** "Since we're about to...to...do this, then yes, I would like you to call me by my name."**

** Sebastian smiled and kissed the boy softly. Ciel moaned. "As you wish, Ciel." He pushed.**

** Ciel yelped and gasped, his legs locking around Sebastian's waist. "It hurts!"**

** Sebastian pushed harder, going until he was fully sheathed inside of his master. "You knew it would hurt, Ciel."**

** "Yes, but I didn't know it would hurt this much!" Ciel growled, biting his lip. "Ah...just...move already!"**

** Sebastian leaned down and placed kissed along the boy's neck, pulling out and thrusting back in harshly.**

** Ciel yelped again, his hands clenching the bed sheets. "Ah...it hurts..."**

** "Do you want me to stop?"**

** "No! Do it harder."**

** "But master - "**

** "My name!"**

** " - Ciel, it will hurt even more if I do it harder."**

** "I don't care!" Ciel snapped, his nails digging into Sebastian's back. "Just do it!" **

** "Yes, Ciel." Sebastian thrust in harder, his hips slapping against Ciel roughly. Ciel gasped and closed his eyes, the pain too much for him.**

** Sebastian reached a hand down between them and grabbed onto the boy's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.**

** Ciel felt a soft bit of pleasure, but it was quickly snuffed out by the stinging pain. "Ah...not helping!"**

** Sebastian frowned and tilted his hips a little, slamming into the boy hard.**

** Ciel's eyes popped open and he gasped, his back arching. "O-o-oh! T-there! Do that again, Sebastian!"**

** Sebastian smirked and slammed into him again. Ciel moaned and dug his nails deeper into the man's back. Sebastian slammed into him over and over again, his hips thrusting faster each time.**

** Ciel felt his balls tighten. He moaned, pulling on the man's hair. "Look at me!" he cried.**

** Sebastian locked his glowing eyes onto Ciel. Ciel's eyes widdened and he came. He screamed Sebastian's name, his back arching clear off the bed. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his nails dug so hard against the man's back that they drew blood.**

** Sebastian thrust two more times, and then stilled, growling out Ciel's name. He slowly pulled out and fell back onto the bed, panting heavily. **

** "Did the master enjoy this?" Sebastian turned his head. "Master?" The boy lay beside him, snoring softly. Sebastian chuckled and pulled the boy into his arms, holding him close. "I'll take that as a yes, then."**

** Ciel slowly opened his eyes, groaning. "My head...Why does it hurt so bad?"**

** "It could either be a hangover or a headache from last night. Or both." Sebastian stood beside the bed, pouring the boy's morning tea. He was dressed in a crisp clean butler outfit.**

** Ciel blinked. He rolled over and burried his face into his pillow. **

** "Young master, is something wrong?"**

** "It's like nothing happened," Ciel whispered. He felt a tear slowly roll down his cheek.**

** "Pardon? What was that, master?"**

** Ciel clutched his pillow tightly. "Go away, Sebastian."**

** Sebastian frowned. "Young master, I understand that you do not feel well, but you must wake up. You're getting married today, remember?"**

** Ciel felt his chest tighten. "M-married?"**

** Sebastian sighed and laid down the tea cup. He sat down on the bed. "Master, did you honestly forget about your own wedding?"**

** Ciel burried his face deeper into his pillow. "How can you do this now?"**

** "I do not understand, master."**

** Ciel sat up quickly. He turned his face to glare at Sebastian. Another tear rolled down his cheek.**

** Sebastian's eyes widdened. "Y-young master? You're crying?"**

** "How can you do this!?" Ciel exclaimed. "How can you just pretend like nothing ever happened!?"**

** Sebastian's face went blank. He blinked down at the boy. "Nothing happened last night, master. You got a bit drunk and passed out, nothing more." He stood, reaching for the breakfast dish. "Now, what would you like? A scone, perhaps?"**

** "How can you say nothing happened?" Ciel whispered. "After all we did last night..."**

** Sebastian sighed and turned towards the boy, his eyes cold. "You were intoxicated, clearly not fit to be making decisions. I took advantage of you, seeking pleasure only for myself. Of course I want to forget about it."**

** Ciel felt his chest tighten even more. "You didn't take advantage of me! I'm the one that came onto you, remember? I started it! It's my fault!"**

** "You may have started it, but I sure as Hell didn't have to finish it," Sebastian said coldly. "To take you in your intoxicated state was against my better judgement."**

** "I wanted - "**

** "You have no idea what you want, master," Sebastian hissed, his eyes glowing. "You may be an adult now, but you are still so young. You were intoxicated and confused, perhaps even afraid of the wedding, so you decided to try something risky, something that would take your mind off of everything. I should have realized this from the start."**

** "But I - "**

** "I am through with this conversation," Sebastian growled. He pulled out the boy's white tux and threw it down onto the bed. "I must get you ready for your wedding, master."**

** Ciel felt the tightening in his chest snap. He grabbed the tux and threw it across the room. "I don't give a damn about my bloody wedding!" He grabbed Sebastian's tie and pulled him against him, kissing him passionately.**

** Sebastian pushed the boy away harshly. "Do you have any idea what this wedding means for your family name, Ciel?"**

** Ciel blinked. He had used his name...**

** "Fuck my family name," Ciel cried. Tears leaked out of his eyes. "If marrying her means forgetting that last night happened, then I...then I don't want to marry her at all!"**

** "You have no idea what you are - "**

** "SHUT UP!" Ciel roared. He slapped Sebastian across the face as hard as he could, then grabbed his blanket and ran from the room. **

** He ran down the stairs and out into the garden, past the trees. He ran until he was in the woods, until he could no longer see the mansion. **

** He fell down near a tree and burried his face in his hands, the blanket wrapped around his body.**

** He felt a dark presence getting closer, and he opened his eyes. His right eye glowed brightly with the contract seal.**

** "I order you to leave me alone!" He shouted, tears falling onto the blanket. **

** The presence seemed to stop in it's place. It stood for a moment, then slowly receeded, leaving Ciel utterly alone.**

** Ciel sobbed, laying down next to the tree. He closed his eyes and wished that he could just die.**

** "What do you mean he isn't ready to marry me!?"**

** Lady Elizabeth glared up at Sebastian, her eyes watering slightly.**

** "The young master is having a bit of cold feet, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian explained.**

** "I don't care if his feet are freezing off!" Elizabeth cried. "He didn't even show up to the wedding! He could have at least came and told me to cancel! I could have told everyone he had to leave town for some urgent Queen business or something!"**

** "Lady, I do appologize for his behavior. I tried to reason with him this morning, but he refused to listen."**

** "Where is he!?" Elizabeth demanded. "Ciel! Ciel, where are you!? Come here now!"**

** "Lady, please, do not shout. The young master cannot hear you - "**

** "I can hear her just fine, Sebastian."**

** Lady Elizabeth turned towards the stairs. "There you are!"**

** Sebastian turned as well. He froze. Ciel stood at the top of the stairs, dressed in his white tux. Sebastian's eyes widdened. "Master, how did you...?"**

** "Bardroy isn't as dumb as I thought he was," Ciel said, waving his hand. "That's not important."**

** Sebastian narrowed his eyes. That damned fool of a chef had helped **_**his**_** young master with the tux?**

** "Ciel, how could you!?" Elizabeth cried. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You promised me you'd be there!"**

** "I am so sorry, my **_**love**_**," Ciel said, smiling softly. He glanced at Sebastian, his smile turning into a smirk. "I was having "cold feet"."**

** Sebastian glared murderously at the boy. "You ran off into the woods, if I recall correctly. When I tried to follow you, you ordered me to leave you alone."**

** "You did what!?" Elizabeth squeeked. "Ciel!"**

** Sebastian smirked, tilting his head. "A grown man running off like some foolish child? My, how embarrassing indeed."**

** Ciel narrowed his eyes. "You didn't seem to care much, did you? You didn't even argue when I ordered you to leave me alone."**

** Sebastian's eyes glowed. "A butler obeys all orders, it matters not if he disagrees with them."**

** Ciel smirked again. "Forever the faithful dog, aren't you?" He stepped down the stairs, smiling at Elizabeth. "Is there any way we could have the wedding now, my love?"**

** Elizabeth glared at him. "I told everyone to wait patiantly while I come to fetch you. I told them that your carrage lost a wheel."**

** Ciel smiled. "Then shall we hurry, my wife?" Ciel took Elizabeth's hand into his, holding it softly. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss onto her painted lips.**

** Sebastian's eyes glowed a bright purple. He clenched his fists at his sides, grinding his teeth together.**

** Elizabeth blushed and beamed at Ciel. "You've never kissed me before!"**

** Ciel smiled. "I thought it appropriate, seeing as you'll be my wife in a few short minutes. There will be a lot more kisses where that came from." He winked.**

** Elizabeth giggled and wrapped her arm in his. "I knew you'd eventually fall in love with me, Ciel!"**

** Ciel felt his chest tighten. "O-of course...How could I not love..." His eyes locked onto Sebastian's.**

** "Ciel? What's wrong?" Elizabeth looked at him, frowning. "You look...sad."**

** Sebastian turned his face away. Ciel felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.**

** "Lizzy, can I have just one moment alone with my butler?" Ciel asked, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.**

** Elizabeth sighed. "Fine, but be quick about it! We got to get to the wedding before everyone leaves!" She headed outside to the carrage, closing the door behind her.**

** Ciel turned towards Sebastian, the tears welling up in his eyes. "You're actually letting me go through with this?" **

** Sebastian looked away from him. Ciel felt a tear slowly roll down his cheek. **

** "You don't care about me, do you?" he whispered. "You've never cared about me. What about last night, then? Was that your idea of a reward for good behavior? All I am is just another meal for you. I can't believe I actually fell in love with a demon. I'm so stupid."**

** Sebastian's eyes widdened. He turned towards the boy. "You...You fell in love...with me?"**

** Ciel turned away. "I did. It seems you do not share the same feelings, so I will not burden you any longer. When the wedding is over, you will cease to be anything more than my butler."**

** Sebastian dropped his eyes. "I...I understand."**

** Ciel closed his eyes and let one last tear fall. He wiped it away and straightened. "Well. I have a wedding to attend to. You needn't be there for it, Michaelis. You're my butler, not my best man." At this, Ciel started for the door.**

** Sebastian groaned and lunged. He grabbed the boy and turned him around. He saw the boy's eyes widden in surprise, and he knelt down, kissing him passionately.**

** Ciel pulled away, slapping him. He glared up at Sebastian, his eyes watering yet again. "Don't."**

** "Ciel, please," Sebastian pleaded. **

** "Please what?" Ciel snapped. "Please forget about last night? Already forgotten. Please grow up and take responsibility for your actions? I'm getting married, that's good enough. Please pretend like you mean nothing to me? You don't, not anymore."**

** "No," Sebastian said firmly, staring into the boy's eyes. **

** "Which is it, Michaelis?" Ciel growled.**

** Sebastian's eyes glowed a dark purple.**

** "Please forgive me for what I am about to do." **

** He pushed the boy roughly away and stalked to the door. He threw the door open, letting it slam against the wall.**

** Elizabeth jumped, squeeking. "Oh, Sebastian, you scared me!"**

** Sebastian glared at her. He stepped outside, walking right up to her. **

** Elizabeth's eyes widdened. "S-Sebastian?"**

** "The wedding is off," Sebastian said coldly.**

** "Did Ciel change his mind again!?" Elizabeth growled.**

** "No. I changed mine." **

** Elizabeth frowned. "What do you mean?"**

** Sebastian leaned down, glaring at her. "I am in love with Ciel Phantomhive, and I will be damned if I let anyone take him away from me."**

** Elizabeth's face paled completely.**

** Sebastian slammed the carrage door in her face. He looked up at the driver. "Take her home. Now." The driver nodded and slapped the reigns.**

** Sebastian stalked back into the mansion, slamming the door behind him.**

** Ciel stood at the bottom of the stairs, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open.**

** "What did you just do?" Ciel asked, his voice shaking.**

** "I cancelled the wedding," Sebastian said simply. "Is there a problem with that?"**

** "Now the whole lot of England will know of us!" Ciel exclaimed. "My name is ruined!"**

** "As you so bluntly said last night, fuck your name," Sebastian growled. He grabbed the boy and kissed him lovingly, holding him tightly. He kissed along the boy's cheeks, his tongue darting out to lick up the tears that were falling from the boy's eyes. **

** "You love me?" Ciel asked, his voice shaking uncontrollably.**

** Sebastian stared into his eyes. "More than anything in this pathetic world."**

** Ciel blinked and burried his face into Sebastian's neck. He cried softly, clinging to the man. After a few minutes, he pulled away. He wiped his eyes. "Sebastian, you will write to the Queen and explain everything, understood?"**

** Sebastian smirked. "If I couldn't persuede the Queen herself, then what kind of butler would I be?"**

** Ciel narrowed his eyes. He sighed and pulled off his eyepatch. He looked up at Sebastian, his contract seal glowing. "Sebastian, I order you to never hurt me in such a way again. Please."**

** Sebastian closed his eyes and dropped to one knee. He placed his right hand over his heart and bowed his head. "Yes, my Ciel."**


End file.
